Oh no!
by SouthernDragon
Summary: Oh no! Bryan has done something unspeakable! Something so humiliating that it's too humiliating to sum up! Summary sucks, me knows. This is slight BryanxOC Don't like OCs? Then don't read.


**Oooooookay this is just a little one-shot I've put together to introduce my Bryan x Sabrina pairing. This is kind of a little funny ficcie. But I don't actually know if its that funny or not =P but oh wellz. So I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! Cheers!**

Bryan sighed at his reflection as he flexed his muscles back and forth. They danced over his arms underneath his pale, porcelain, skin. He was fairly handsome and had that sexy Russian accent to back up his hotness. He fogged his mirror by the amount of steam he let out from being so incredibly hot.

He wiggled his eyebrows at his reflection and cooed. "Hey there good-lookin'. Wanna come to bed?" He chuckled. "Nope, sorry, I already share my bed. With a downright sexy, hardcore, beautiful-"BRAYN!" Came a voice from outside the bathroom. It was female and it sounded rather pleading. "I know you're hot! But I need the toilet! I'm about to wet my boxers!" Came the shriek.

Bryan grinned and turned to the door. He unlocked it with grace and allowed his girlfriend to slander over to the toilet and use it while he looked himself over in the mirror once more. "Hey bub?" He asked his girlfriend, a grunt as a reply. "Reckon you could stay for a couple more days?" He asked, turning to her as she pulled her boxers up and flushed the toilet. "No tournaments, no setbacks, nothing to keep us apart…" He trailed off as he grinned down at his girlfriend with his sexy lilac eyes.

His girlfriend turned to him with her emerald eyes. They looked him over with joy. She chuckled and hugged around his waist and looked at her own reflection from the side of his left arm. "Sure. It'll be fun." She chuckled and stood on her tip toes to kiss Bryan's cheek. "Maybe I can take you to mine to meet my mum."

Bryan swallowed hard and licked his lips. He didn't like the thought of meeting his girlfriend's mother. He had always heard that the boyfriend would always have to impress the mother to be with their girlfriend and go a bit further into the relationship. He would have to behave himself… what a drag.

Bryan pulled his girlfriend around to his front and kissed up and along her neck and jaw. He ran his hands up her shirt and felt along her abdomen and over her bellybutton. "I'll be a good little Russian for your mum." He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against her neck. He grinned when he felt his girlfriend run her fingers through his lilac hair. "Well, Brin, I'm gonna hop into the shower." He licked Sabrina's neck and dropped his boxers to the bathroom floor. "You can join me, if you like." He turned to the shower and opened the clear door.

Sabrina giggled and watched Bryan shut the door and turn the taps on for the shower water. Sabrina turned back to the mirror and bent over the sink to get ready to brush her teeth. This morning her and Bryan were going to see Bryan's team mates. They had a tournament to half prepare for. It was a couple of months away but Bryan knew that Tala liked to be prepared.

Sabrina pulled out her green toothbrush and squeezed a blob of toothpaste onto the bristles. She ran it under the cold water and shut the water off. Raising it to her mouth, Sabrina began to brush her teeth; so they were nice and clean and her breath wouldn't smell.

She began to develop a toothpaste moustache and beard. She giggled at herself in the mirror and spat the foamy toothpaste out into the sink. She brushed her tongue to brush the bad breath away. She spat the rest of the toothpaste out of her mouth and bent down and sipped some water from the tap. Bending her head back, she gargled the water in her mouth and spat it out.

Sabrina wiped her mouth on her towel and giggled at Bryan. He loved to sing in the shower and whistle at times too. Sabrina placed her toothbrush back into the cup and grabbed her hairbrush to brush through her thick magenta and silver hair. "Lovely singing, hun." She praised him and laughed as she brushed through her hair.

Bryan gave his best opera voice to his girlfriend and began to wiggle his hips to his singing. He gave a high-pitched note to Sabrina and reached for the soap. He was too busy to realise that the soap suddenly popped out of his grip and fell to the shower door. He stopped for a second and looked to his hand for the soap. It was gone!

"Huh?" he looked back to the soap holder for the soap that he thought he had taken hold of. He hummed to himself and continued to wiggle his hips. He looked down and his eyes went wide all of a sudden. He blinked. "Uh oh…" Bryan had dropped the soap. What was he going to do? And the worse thing was that it was close to the wall. If he bent down the shower door would get a full view. He sighed in annoyance and prepared to bend down and pick the soap up.

He looked back quickly to check that his girlfriend wasn't looking. He noticed that she was preoccupied brushing her hair and looking in the mirror. She wasn't looking! Perfect! He breathed in and bent down to pick the soap up. In a flash, he stood back up and whistled to himself as though nothing had occurred. He quickly washed himself and rinsed the soapy suds off of his porcelain skin.

He stepped out of the shower and flared his nostrils at the fine smell he could make out coming from the kitchen. Sabrina was cooking breakfast! He grinned and dried himself off and prepared to pull on a clean pair of boxers. He would get dressed in the bedroom. He knew that Sabrina loved to see him with no clothes on. But boxers would have to do. He chuckled and walked to the kitchen.

He beamed when he saw Sabrina cooking some eggs and baked beans and mushrooms. He respected that she was a vegetarian and they had most of the same tastes in non-meat foods. Bryan had tasted some tofu. He liked it with Sabrina's teriyaki stir-fry and she made some delicious stir-fry. He could never resist it.

He walked behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and rest them on her abdomen. "Smells delicious, sexy legs." He grinned and kissed up her neck. "And your hair is so soft today." He cooed and tapped his fingers on her abdomen as he heard her giggle. "What's with the giggle?" He chuckled as she giggled.

"Oh nothing." She said and turned the stove off. She put their breakfast on a plate. They often liked to share plates and such. Just for breakfast and lunch. Dinner was a different story. They would have separate everything, except for food that is. Although Bryan often cooked his own meat when he wanted some steak or pork chops and such.

Sabrina placed the food on the table and popped the saucepan and tongs in the sink; ready to be washed. She sat down and smirked as Bryan stood up to grab a fork. She gave his bum a slap as he walked past. "Nice arse, by the way. Got a full glimpse when I left the bathroom." She laughed as Bryan went beetroot red and moaned. She had seen it!

"Ah, whatever… I dropped the soap." He groaned and pouted when Sabrina laughed harder and placed her face in her hands. She couldn't stop giggled. She began to snort as she took in breaths as she laughed and then her snorts turned into strange farm animal sounds. She hated it when she laughed too much. She ended up sounding like a donkey that was constipated.

Bryan sat back down and picked at his egg on the plate. He should've been watching what he was doing with the soap. He blew a raspberry and poked a bit of egg into his mouth. _'Ahh whatever…. The only thing I need to worry about is later on and meeting Brin's mum.' _He thought to himself.

Bryan's next challenge: Meeting Sabrina's mother. What a drag.

**Haha yes! Bryan dropped the soap! How tragic! And Sabrina saw his porcelain bum. Heehee! Nice one Bry Bry! Teehee =3. Now for the next one-shot! Meeting Sabrina's mother! OH NOES! Haha. Stay tuned for that fic.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked! Please do review! =D**

**~SD**


End file.
